Sleepless Night/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Sleepless Night," the eleventh chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Madison awakening from a nightmare in her apartment. The player can view her thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Insomnia":) Madison: Goddamn insomnia. I'm totally exhausted, but I just can't sleep. (If Madison chooses "Go to Bed":) Madison: Ah, maybe I'll go to bed and give the 'sleep' thing one more shot. (If Madison chooses "Pills":) Madison: I shouldn't take those damn pills again. (If Madison chooses "Busy":) Madison: If I try to stay busy, it might actually help me get to sleep. (If Madison chooses "Hot Drink":) Madison: A hot drink is what I need. (If Madison chooses "Shower":) Madison: A hot shower, that'll create the magic of sleep! (If Madison chooses "Sleep":) Madison: I really need sleep. How hard can it be to fall asleep? (If Madison checks her watch, a new thought appears.) (If Madison chooses "Hour":) Madison: 2:47 a.m. Always the same time. (After Madison gets up from the couch, she can explore the apartment to find ways to go back to sleep.) (If Madison sits at her desk, she types up an email or message to someone before getting up.) (If Madison sits at the table, she flips through what appears to be a fashion magazine.) (If Madison enters the bathroom, she can take her insomnia medication, wash her face, and take a shower.) (If Madison enters the bedroom area, she attempts to lie down and sleep.) (After doing two things, Madison is startled by a noise. A new thought appears.) (If Madison chooses "Noise":) Madison: I swear I heard something...good job, Madison, I think you're starting to lose it. (After doing three things, Madison is startled by movement in the background. A new thought appears.) (If Madison chooses "Shadow":) Madison: I swear that shadow just moved...it's freaking me out! Girl, get a grip. The door's locked tight and you're home alone... (After a certain amount of time has passed, Madison notices that the fridge is mysteriously open. The player can view her thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Fridge":) Madison: The fridge door...I'm sure I closed it...come on, it couldn't have opened on its own. (If Madison chooses "Fear":) Madison: I think I'm starting to be seriously scared... (If Madison chooses "Explanation":) Madison: How on earth did the fridge just open like that? Get it together, girl, you probably just left it open by accident. (If Madison chooses "Reason":) Madison: Look, going without sleep is driving me crazy. Get up, close the fridge door, go to bed. Simple. (As Madison closes the fridge door, a mysterious figure darts by behind her, and the lights cut out. Afraid, she hides in the corner next to the fridge.) Madison: There's someone here. There's someone in the apartment. The phone on the desk - I could call for help. The front door, it's the only way out. If I can reach it, I still have a chance.... (The player can view her thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Intruder":) Madison: They must have got in while I was asleep! (If Madison chooses "Get Out":) Madison: I must get to the door - get out of here! (If Madison chooses "Cell Phone":) Madison: My cell, on the desk. I need to call for help... (If Madison chooses "Front Door":) Madison: The front door, it's the only way out. If I can reach it, I still have a chance.... (If Madison chooses "Panic":) Madison: They're gonna kill me. I know they're gonna kill me... (If Madison chooses "Calm":) Madison: Come on, girl, stay calm. I'm getting out of this alive... (After trying to call for help, or if she chooses to run to the front door first, she is grabbed from behind by one of the intruders before she can open the door.) (After attempting to fight off her attackers, Madison is killed. However, she wakes up, revealing that she was only dreaming. The chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts